


Nova Vida

by ThekaTsukishiro



Series: Histórias da Vida [3]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Homssexualidade, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Sliceoflife, UA
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: O que poderia mudar aos olhos do pequeno ruivo, após a grande reviravolta do destino?
Relationships: Aquarius Dégel/Scorpio Kardia
Series: Histórias da Vida [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564840
Kudos: 1





	Nova Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Notas da Coelha: Quando vi a imagem que deu a ideia para a fic Marinheiro de primeira viagem, eu nunca imaginei que em seguida conseguiria escrever mais duas seguindo o esquema que gosto de escrever, que é slice of life. Para entender essa fic, não há necessidade de ler a primeira, mas se se interessar, ficarei muito feliz em saber o que achou!
> 
> Fic sem betar, assim que possível e uma revisão melhor seja feita, os possíveis erros que venham a passar, serão arrumados. Perdoem por algum tipo de transtorno!
> 
> Essa fic, era para ter sido postada anteriormente, próximo ao meu aniversário, que foi no dia 07/02 passado, mas bem como Heat, eu não consigo terminar tudo no prazo, e várias outras coisas aconteceram... bem, sem delongas, espero que gostem!

Às lágrimas deslizavam lentamente pelas rechonchudas bochechas. O dia com o céu nublado, parecia igualar-se a sombra negra que se abatia sobre aquela feliz família.

O inverno se aproximava, e o vento gelado daquela manhã parecia fustigar a suave cútis do pequeno ruivo que, agarrado às pernas de sua mãe, estavam ali, dando seu último adeus.

Quis o destino, retirar do convívio com os seus, o alfa austero e de apenas vinte e nove anos, o arrebatando definitivamente de sua família, que há menos de quatro anos havia aumentado com a chegada de tão bonito ser. Queria Francis, que o pequeno que havia herdado de si sua vasta cabeleira avermelhada e os expressivos olhos violáceos de sua mãe, que este fosse um grande homem! Que seguisse seus passos, e fosse um alfa honrado. Queria o Deschamps mais velho se orgulhar, mais do que já o fazia. Mas a ele não fora possível ter esse privilégio. Não o veria se formar, e muito menos saberia qual seria seu segundo gênero.

Um acidente de trânsito havia lhe ceifado a vida. E naquela manhã, sua esposa e filho tinham a cruel e triste tarefa de lhe dizer o último adeus!

\- Vamos, Dégel! - chamou-lhe a atenção a jovem ômega de pouco mais de vinte e quatro anos. - Despeça-se de seu pai! - Brigitta solicitou tentando conter as lágrimas. Seu coração dolorido se apiedara mais por ver seu bem maior tentando também reter as lágrimas, buscando seguir o que seu tio Stéphane havia lhe orientado. Mas era uma tarefa muito difícil para uma criança de apenas quatro anos, que ainda não conseguia entender os desígnios da vida.

\- _Maman… papa non_ vai mai’ voltá? - Dégel murmurou ao encarar a cova aberta, e o negro caixão repousando ao fundo.

\- _Non, mon cher_! - soluçou a ômega, sendo amparada pelo irmão mais velho. - Seja um bom menininho, e faça o que lhe pedi. - a voz baixa, o olor calmo tentando envolver e tranquilizar seu filhote. 

Sem nada dizer, o ruivinho lançou as lindas margaridas sobre o esquife, e enterrando o rosto nas roupas da mãe, se deixou levar pela dor da saudades que já se fazia presente.

Alçando o filhote no colo, Brigitta olhou uma última vez para a sepultura, e sem olhar para trás, deixou-se ser conduzida por Stéphane.

**oOoOoOo**

\- _Non_! - a voz esganiçada da ômega cortou o que seu famigerado sogro estava a lhe dizer. - Dégel e eu _non_ precisamos de sua compaixão disfarçada de desejo puritano em nos ajudar! - rosnou enfurecida. 

\- Brigitta, eu só quero o bem para vocês dois! Aceite que Dégel vá para a melhor escola da Suíça, e venha ficar comigo! - insistiu.

\- _Non, monsieur_ Deschamps! Nunca nos aceitou, nunca aceitou que seu filho se casou comigo! E ainda fez o pior, ofertou dinheiro para que eu largasse Francis para contigo ficar! - rosnou a castanha. Seus olhos violáceos faiscavam incontidos. Lembrava muito bem o que Francis sempre lhe dizia, o pai dele venderia a alma se isso lhe rendesse bons lucros. E ela tinha certeza que boa coisa não vinha de seu sogro. Um alfa prepotente, e seguidor das leis e dos bons costumes da época.

\- Ora, você sabe melhor que ninguém que és uma mulher atraente, e como não querer tal preciosidade? - coqueteou tentando dessa maneira que a mesma abrandasse um pouco seu gênio. - Posso prover por vocês dois. Vocês sabem que moro sozinho, que minha casa é grande, seria bom ter companhia e poder cuidar da família de meu único filho! - ao terminar de falar, deixou sua mão parar sobre a cabeça do neto, que se esquivando ao toque, correu esconder-se atrás de sua progenitora. - Veja, meu neto tem medo de mim, e isso é tudo culpa única e exclusiva daquele ingrato e sua! - acusou rosnando e arreganhando os dentes pontiagudos.

\- Dobre a língua para falar de quem quer que seja, mas principalmente de Francis! - exigiu a ômega em altos brados. Não iria se submeter ao pai de seu alfa, nem que este lhe usasse a voz de comando. Havia aprendido a lição, e não mais se veria intimidada por ele. - Fora! - bradou ao indicar a porta e começar a escorraça-lo.

Uma atitude não esperada, algo que aquele alfa prepotente nunca sonhara que aconteceria. Havia menosprezado aquela mulher, e em seu ser uma leve chama ardeu desejando tê-la ao seu lado. Quando pensou que se conseguisse se aproximar, poderia tentar algo, teve seus intentos frustrados. Não contava com a intromissão do recém chegado, e sua entrada intempestiva.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - quis saber Stéphane ao encarar o outro alfa. Lúpus ou não, iria enfrentá-lo pelo bem dos seus. - Brigitta, eu a escutei lá de fora! - e mirou a irmã que continuava impassível a mirar o outro alfa.

- _Non_ foi nada, Stéphane! - tentou apaziguar, pois não queria que o irmão se envolvesse em um atrito corpo a corpo com aquele velho decrépito. - _Monsieur_ Deschamps já estava de saída! - e ao proferir essas palavras, indicou novamente a porta para se auto afirmar.

Com um olhar mortal, o velho alfa marchou para fora da vida daquela família. 

Sem perguntar absolutamente nada, Stéphane Dupreh, um exímio bioquímico, abraçou a irmã e o pequeno ruivo. Sabia tudo o que se passara na vida daquela família, e jurara ao amigo falecido, que nunca deixaria seu pai colocar as mãos nojentas sobre sua esposa e filho.

\- Já arrumou tudo? - perguntou ao pé do ouvido da ômega.

\- _Oui_ , Stéphane! - fez uma pausa para poder mirar o mais velho nos olhos. - Tem certeza que devemos ir junto contigo? Eu tenho medo que ele vá atrás de nós!

\- _Non_ tema, Gitta! - murmurou o apelido carinhoso da irmã, ao mesmo tempo que lhe acarinhava o rosto bonito. - Eu estarei com vocês sempre, e teremos também Nikos! - prometeu. - E eu tenho certeza que Dégel e você vão amar a Grécia! Athenas é maravilhosa! - sorriu. - E quando esse boçal der pela falta de vocês, já estaremos longe!

\- Mas ele sabe que você está na Grécia, Stéphane, tenho medo por meu filhote, que ainda é muito pequeno para entender a maldade da pessoas! - Brigitta sabia o que estava falando. Temia que seu rebento tivesse o mesmo estigma que ela, e parecia sentir em seu ser, que Dégel poderia sim ser como ela: um ômega!

\- _Non_ se preocupe, _mon ange_! - Stéphane mirou-a com carinho.

Ele não era um simples bioquímico, tinha conexões entre as famílias mais bem vistas, a nata grega, e já tinham um destino, eles nunca seriam localizados, não se fossem para Corintho!

**oOoOoOo**

\- _Non, mon amour_! Por favor! - pediu Brigitta ao abraçar o ruivinho. - _Non_ chore! Foi só um pequeno tombo! - murmurou. - _Non_ precisa ficar assim! - sentando na poltrona confortável, arrependeu-se por não ter comprado a cama com a grade de proteção.

Desde que haviam chegado as terras helênicas, que seu pequeno filhote tinha pesadelos com o avô, que o levava embora, e aquele fora mais um. A calmaria conseguida por algumas semanas se dava por ter os tios sempre perto, mas tudo voltara a acontecer com a mudança para a nova casa.

\- Já passou, foi apenas um pesadelo, _mon ange_! - acariciando lentamente as costas do filhote, Brigitta esticou-se um pouco, e buscando pelo exemplar do livro preferido do pequeno, murmurou ao pé do ouvido dele. - Que tal se eu te ler um pouco?

\- O Jacalézinho, maman? - Dégel perguntou ao se afastar para poder mirá-la nos olhos. - O tiu Nikos e o tiu Stéphane vaum se juntá a nóis? - quis saber, pois o pequeno já estava acostumado com os tios a lhe contar histórias.

\- _Oui, mon amour_! - concordou, limpando o rosto ainda molhado do pequeno com lenços de papel, para em seguida Brigitta continuar. - Seus tios _non_ virão hoje! Eles estão na casa deles… - sentiu seu coração se partir ao reparar no desapontamento do menor, mas precisava continuar a distraí-lo. - Vamos, assoe! - ordenou assim que posicionou outro lenço sobre o narizinho arrebitado do filhote. - Isso… bom menino! Agora deite, para que eu possa começar. - pediu ao mostrar-lhe o livro.

Esperando que o ruivinho se ajeitasse, cobriu-o com as cobertas, e ajeitou ao seu lado o pequeno coelho branco de pelúcia. O último presente que Francis havia lhe regalado.

A voz limpa e cristalina quebrando o silêncio do quarto, o conto ganhando força na voz da ômega. Embalado pela calmaria da voz e do cheiro característico de sua mãe, o pequeno fechou os olhinhos adormecendo logo em poucos minutos. Continuando a ler, Brigitta resolveu ficar mais um pouco em sua companhia.

Fazia pouco tempo que haviam conseguido comprar uma pequena, mas aconchegante casa com o dinheiro da venda da residência em que moravam na França. Agora vivendo somente os dois, era estranho não ter o irmão e cunhado com eles. Certo que Stéphane tinha sua vida, e estava noivo, por isso Brigitta adiantara a saída da casa que os recebera de braços abertos. Não queria que Dégel e ela se tornassem um estorvo para o novo casal que se formava. Mas também não poderia imaginar que seu filhote, fosse sentir a falta também de seus tios.

Beijando a testa do pequeno, deixou a luz noturna acesa, e voltando para seu quarto, checou as horas no eletrônico. Uma mensagem do irmão surgiu ao tocar o ícone do Whatsapp. Leu e releu antes de enviar uma resposta e informar sobre o retorno, agora mais constantes, dos pesadelos. 

Deixando o celular sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, a ômega seguiu até o banheiro conjunto ao seu quarto, mas retornou apressada, ao escutar o toque característico que ela havia aplicado para o irmão. Não queria em hipótese alguma, que Camus fosse acordado pelo barulho irritante.

\- Gitta, você precisa que eu e o Nikos vamos até aí? - Stéphane perguntou. Na voz grave um pouco de preocupação.

\- De jeito nenhum, Stéphane! - negou a mais nova. - _Non_ há necessidade, _mon ange!_

\- Gitta, por favor, aceite! - Nikos que ouvia a conversa por estar no viva voz pediu. Fazia pouco que conhecia pessoalmente o sobrinho e a cunhada, mas já nutria um carinho enorme por eles.

\- Oh! Nikos… Stéphane, juro que _non_ saberia o que fazer sem vocês, mas creio que eu e Dégel, tenhamos que enfrentar esse novo recomeço sozinhos, sei que poderemos sempre contar com vocês, mas agora é hora de levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente. 

\- _Non_ vou insistir então, Gitta! - o alfa suspirou derrotado. Deles dois, a irmã caçula havia herdado a teimosia de sua progenitora, e ele rezava para que Dégel não fosse igual, mas já começava a dar indícios de que havia puxado a ambos os pais.

\- Mas vocês estão bem mesmo? - Nikos insistiu. Seu instinto de ômega parecia lhe gritar para que estivessem todos juntos como em uma grande família.

\- _Oui_ , estamos! Foi apenas um sonho ruim. - Brigitta fez uma leve pausa para poder pensar. - Novamente sonhou com o avô Deschamps! - confessou por fim. - Mas ele já voltou a dormir. Dégel é um garotinho muito especial e bondoso, mas sente muita a falta de Francis e de vocês dois, mesmo sabendo que estamos a poucas quadras de distância.

\- Outro dia, ele me disse que _non_ estaria com medo, pois sabia que poucas ruas e quadras nos separavam dele. - Stéphane murmurou ao conter o riso e concordar com o que a irmã lhes acabara de contar. - Essa tarde mesmo no parquinho, ele nos perguntou sobre isso, se era verdade mesmo!

\- Ah! Casal… por favor! Deixemos essa conversa para depois sim? - Gitta pediu ao sorrir divertida. - Amanhã levantarei cedo! É o primeiro dia de aulas de Dégel no jardim da infância, e tenho medo que ele demore a se familiarizar com a nova língua, mesmo com as aulinhas intensivas que teve com esses dois tios babões! - rindo muito, ouviu os dois homens as gargalhadas.

\- Tudo vai dar certo, Gitta! - o alfa ponderou. - Você vai conseguir ir buscá-lo a tarde? - perguntou preocupado, pois a irmã iria trabalhar na empresa familiar de seu ômega, os Miklos.

\- _Oui_ , vou sim, Stéphane! O senhor Miklos disse que meu horário será o mesmo que o de Nikos! - lembrou a ômega castanha.

\- Sim, e nós daremos muito bem juntos! - completou o outro ômega. - Nos vemos amanhã, Gitta! 

\- Ora, já querem encerrar sem nos despedirmos? - o alfa reclamou ante os risos de sua irmã e de seu homem.

Ainda com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, Brigitta antes de deitar, seguiu até o quarto do filho apenas para ter a certeza que este estava ainda dormindo. Suspirando tranquila, retornou para seu quarto, e tão logo colocou sua cabeça no travesseiro adormeceu.

**oOoOoOo**

O primeiro dia do ano letivo havia raiado. O céu límpido, o sol a brilhar esplendorosamente, parecia destoar dos ânimos do pequeno Deschamps. A animação havia se evaporado tão logo descobrira que não poderia levar seu querido Floquinho consigo para a escola.

\- Mas _maman_ … uuu Floquinho vai ficá tliste sem eu! - insistiu o pequeno ao mirá-la com os olhos vitrificados pelas lágrimas represadas. O coelhinho branco - o estopim de toda aquela tormenta - abraçado fortemente pelo ruivinho.

\- _Mon amour_ , você _non_ vai querer perdê-lo, _non_ é? A escolinha é grande e o que aconteceria se ele fugisse o deixando para trás? - perguntou a castanha com a voz dramática. - Aqui em casa, ele ficará com o Agapito o sapinho, e com o Juca Tigrado! - gracejou ela ao lembrar os nomes dos bichinhos de pelúcia preferidos do filhote, e apontá-los sobre a cama.

\- Ele _non_ vai cholá? - Dégel fez beicinho ao finalmente deixar o coelhinho branco em cima de sua cama. 

\- _Non_ , eu garanto! - Brigitta respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios, e deixando que seus feromônios acalmassem ao pequeno.

\- ‘Tá bem! - murmurou Dégel ao mirar os olhos de sua mãe, e suspirar derrotado. – ‘Chau, Floquinho, p’ometo que volto logo! - beijando o coelhinho branco, o filhote pulou no colo da mãe, deixando-se levar para o seu primeiro dia na escolinha, e no jardim de infância.

Tentando animar seu rebento, Brigitta ia cantarolando músicas que o mesmo amava, mas este parecia não estar muito à vontade com tudo aquilo. Camus cantava um pouco deixando-se levar, mas logo ficava quieto, observando tudo ao redor pela janela traseira do carro, veículo esse que o tio Stéphane havia emprestado até que pudessem ter o deles. 

Um muro bem colorido e cheiinho de desenhos peculiares, finalmente acabou por chamar-lhe a atenção. Deixando-se carregar para fora, assim que foi posto no chão, abriu um sorriso feliz ao deparar-se com o coelho branco de Alice.

\- Olha, maman! - puxou a ômega pela mão apontando para o muro. - É talde! É talde, tão talde até que alde… - recitou a parte que mais gostava de seu desenho favorito.

\- Viu, eu disse que seria divertido, e que você iria gostar. - a castanha terminou de falar, sapecando-lhe um beijo estalado nas rosadas bochechas.

Rindo o pequeno acompanhou a mãe até a entrada do referido local. Com curiosidade, seus olhinhos violáceos fixaram na figura um pouco mais alta que sua mãe, de olhos levemente puxados e fios ébanos, que recebia a todos com um sorriso jovial.

\- Olá, sejam bem vindos, sou Yuuri! - apresentou-se fazendo uma leve reverência. - E você, quem é, pequenino? - perguntou a apontar para a barriguinha do francês e em seguida mirar a mulher que o acompanhava.

\- Seja educado, _mon ange_! Responda a Yuuri! - pediu Brigitta, mas o máximo que seu pequeno fez, fora se esconder com as bochechas levemente rosadas.

Balançando a cabeça, Dégel não abriu sua pequena boca, e continuando onde estava, mirou a mãe com relutância. Tudo era muito novo, e aquele ômega era um desconhecido ainda para o jovenzinho.

\- Prazer, Yuuri, somos Brigitta e Dégel Deschamps! - estendendo-lhe a mão, a jovem esperou que o moreno a cumprimentasse.

\- Sejam bem-vindos! Podem se dirigir ao pátio interno, logo eu e os outros professores iremos por nossas turmas, mas creio que seu pequeno ficará comigo no Jardim Um! - e mirando mais uma vez o ruivinho com um sorriso radiante, viu esse segurar forte nas roupas de sua mãe.

Deixando que eles seguissem, o nipônico recebeu outras mães e seus pequenos, com o mesmo sorriso e seus saudares. 

Puxando um pouco a mão de Brigitta, Dégel esperou que a mesma ficasse de sua altura para poder finalmente lhe perguntar.

\- Maman, pulque u Yuu-Yuuli tem zoinhos puxados? - Dégel e sua curiosidade poderiam deixar qualquer um acuados, mas não Brigitta.

\- Ah! _Mon ange_! É por que ele é de outro país assim como nós. - a castanha pensou antes de continuar. - Ele é de origem asiática, por isso tem certas diferenças, assim como você tem esse narizinho arrebitado e cheio de sardinhas! - gracejou ao tocar a ponta do nariz de seu filhote, sendo acompanhada na risada.

\- Ingual ao papa! - Dégel disse orgulhoso.

\- Isso mesmo, _mon amour_! - concordou a ômega parando próximo de outras mães e seus pequenos.

Tão logo os professores se apresentaram, e as turmas foram seguindo uma a uma, somente os menorzinhos haviam ficado ainda no pátio. O ômega moreno e outra moça ruiva ficaram para juntos começarem a chamar seus alunos.

Quando nome de Dégel foi proferido pelo japonês, o pequeno francês tentou puxar sua mãe junto, mas Brigitta nem se moveu. Agachando a frente do ruivo começou a falar com calma, e deixando o olor a cerejas rodeá-lo para que este se tranquilizasse.

\- Dégel, aqui você terá de ficar sem mim! - começou a explicar, a voz doce e melodiosa. - Preciso ir trabalhar, e na escolinha, você terá novos coleguinhas e o tio Yuuri como companhia. - e para enfatizar o que dizia, apontou para os demais pequeninos que se juntavam ao redor do moreno. Uns chorosos e outros não. - Promete que vai ser um bom garotinho e estudioso? Que vai sempre obedecer os mais velhos e ao tio Yuuri? - perguntou ao beijar-lhe a testa.

\- _Oui, p’ometo, maman!_ \- respondeu o pequeno ao dar um forte abraço em sua progenitora, e sem seguida seguir até seu professor. Voltando-se para ver a ômega, Dégel acenou em despedida, e ouvindo a solicitação, entrou na fila seguindo os demais até o local que seria sua sala por todo aquele ano letivo.

**oOoOoOo**

Balançando a cabeça, o ruivo tentou afastar aquelas recordações de seus pensamentos. O interessante era que nem mesmo ele conseguia se lembrar de como havia se perdido em pensamentos. Volvendo os olhos para trás, sorriu ao deparar-se com Camus em sua cadeirinha, a mochila cheia de coelhinhos ao lado, juntamente com a pequena lancheira onde se encontrava seu lanche. Era o primeiro dia de aulas para o ruivinho, que estava indo para a mesma instituição que um dia Dégel também fora. Talvez por isso mesmo havia recordado de tantas coisas… sua mãe, os tios e até mesmo do doce Yuuri, aquele japonês de grande coração que lhe ensinara tanto ao longo dos anos em que este fora seu mestre.

Talvez, Dégel nunca poderia imaginar como a vida dele e de sua mãe fosse se renovar, e que poderiam ser felizes com aquele novo recomeço, com aquela nova chance para uma nova vida!

Riu-se ao escutar Camus reclamando que seu querido bichinho havia ficado em casa. Muito parecido consigo mesmo quando ainda filhote.

\- Camie, Casquinha e Merlin _non_ podem vir para a escolinha! - repetiu o que já havia lhe dito anteriormente antes de deixarem a residência familiar.

\- Ma’ maman, o Casquinha vai cholá! - Camus fez beicinho ao cruzar os bracinhos sobre o peito.

\- _Non, mon amour!_ Ele _non_ irá chorar, Merlin fará companhia para seu doce caranguejinho de pelúcia! - Dégel respondeu controlando a vontade de rir. - E também na escolinha você terá muitos amiguinhos para brincar! 

\- Veldade, maman? - perguntou com curiosidade.

\- _Oui_ , claro que sim, e terá também um ótimo professor para lhe ensinar muitas coisas! - o ômega ruivo respondeu para logo parar o carro próximo a entrada, retirando o pequeno de sua cadeirinha, e o levando pela mão até o portão. Um saudosismo o tomou, e sorriu ao ser recebido por um homem loiro, de olhos levemente puxados e expressivas íris esverdeadas.

\- Bom dia, sejam bem-vindos! Meu nome é Yuri, queiram adentrar, e fiquem a vontade, logo os pequenos seguiram com seus professores.

\- Bom dia, Dégel e Camus Lykourgos! _Merci_! - agradeceu o ruivo levando o pequeno para dentro. 

Ao finalmente todo o corpo docente se apresentar, Dégel sorriu satisfeito ao ligar o sobrenome do professor de seu filho ao de seu antigo mestre naquela mesma instituição. Uma boa memória, sim ele tinha, e esperava que Camus também pudesse ter várias lembranças maravilhosas de sua infância! Abaixando a altura de seu filhote, o ruivo mais velho sorriu enternecido.

\- P’ometo sé um bom mininu, num fazê estlipulia, e lespeitá o tiu Yuli! - prometeu Camus ao agarrar Dégel em um abraço de coala.

\- É assim que se fala, filhote! Maman volta às quinze horas para te pegar! - prometeu o francês. - Agora vá lá! - deu-lhe uma leve palmadinha nos fundilhos, e acenou de volta quando seu pequeno rebento se foi seguindo o loiro ômega com olhos de soldado.

Ao entrar no carro, buscou por seu eletrônico e chamou pelo marido.

\- _Ágape_ , como foi? - a voz forte e levemente rouca de Kardia soou do outro lado.

\- Mais tranquilo do que eu esperava! - comentou Dégel. - Você tinha razão, Camie nem chorou ao me deixar. - murmurou um tanto desapontado.

\- Dé… não fique assim, nós sabíamos que nosso pequeno um dia começaria a descobrir o mundo! - Kardia arrulhou. 

\- Kardia Lykourgos! - rosnou o ômega. - Non me irrite, nosso filhote é novo demais, e terá tempo para descobrir as coisas, e ter uma nova vida! Por hora, deixemos ele ser nosso único bebê! - pediu.

O riso divertido e escrachado do alfa lúpus quebrando o clima pesado, acabou por deixar o ruivo mais sério.

\- Desculpa, meu amor, só queria pegar sua veia! - confessou o loiro. - Eu também estou preocupado com Camie, e tenho certeza que a noite ele deve ter chorado quando dissemos que na escola ele não nos teria, mas você sabe como ele não gosta de demonstrar muito seus sentimentos, não é?

\- Ele puxou isso de sua família! - Dégel acusou, mas riu divertido, pois sabia que o filho havia puxado aos dois lados, tanto Lykourgos como Deschamps. - Mon amour, estou chegando na Clínica, falo contigo a noite, amo-te! - começou a se despedir.

\- Também te amo, doutor Lykourgos! - gracejou Kardia. - A noite vou te levar meu cão para que o consulte, ele está precisando de um check-up! - riu coquete.

\- Ah! Consultas particulares e fora de horário são o dobro do preço! - gargalhou ao escutar o muxoxo antes de desligar. Somente aquele aloprado para conseguir arrancar risos e até mesmo gargalhadas do senhor centrado e sério veterinário.

Dégel amava aquele grego amalucado, e agradecia muito aos céus pelo que havia acontecido com ele e sua família. Realmente começar uma nova vida na Grécia, fora a melhor coisa!

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Lembretes e explicações:
> 
> O nome Floquinho para o coelhinho branco de Dégel, bem como Juca Tigrado, são nomes inventados por mim. Já Agapito o sapo, bem, vou entregar minha idade… rsrs esse sapinho existiu em um programa da TV Cultura chamado Bambalalão (1977 a 1990) onde assistir esse programa e me divertir com esse sapo e os outros fantoches era para mim, uma criança de apartamento, a maior diversão!
> 
> O nome Casquinha, bem... esse já é meu velho conhecido, e também foi criação minha, para a Yoru, uma das irmãs da dupla Insane Dreams, onde eu claro só poderia ser a sonhadora! E sim, lá também ele é um doce e fofinho sirizinho! ^^
> 
> Os sobrenomes Deschamps, bem como Lykourgos são idéias minhas, se os quiserem usar, favor pedir, pois não caí a mão e nem faz nascer uma espinha na ponta do nariz!
> 
> Para quem não se ligou, temos dois Yuri’s sendo intrusos nessa fanfic, mas eu não resisti em os colocar em uma pequena aparição! Eu acho fofo quando dizem que o moreno em questão fica bem de professor primário!
> 
> O livro ‘O jacarezinho egoísta’ existe e é de autoria de Chloris Arruda de Araújo, e eu tenho esse exemplar até hoje! Vale muito a pena ler, mesmo sendo literatura infantil!
> 
> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *Coelha quietinha arrumando a formatação da nova fic que está para colocar no ar. Uma música calma tocando baixinho pelos fones de ouvido.*
> 
> Kardia: Devo te dar um beijo, Coelha? *perguntando de supetão ao puxar o fone e falar bem baixinho próximo ao ouvido da loira.
> 
> Hein? Como? Kardiaaaaa??? *olhar arregalado na direção do demonho dourado* Ah! Por favor, nem vem!
> 
> Kardia: Poxa! E eu nem posso lhe agradecer por essas três últimas fics? *fazendo muxoxo e um leve beicinho*
> 
> Sério isso? Ah! Me deixa seu maluco! Fica lá com o seu gelo, e me deixa terminar aqui. Já estou começando a ficar irritada por conta do sono...
> 
> Kardia: Tá muito bom, nem mesmo quando eu venho tecer um elogio... Ah! Se catar... *saindo, não sem esquecer de fulminar a pula pula com os olhos*
> 
> Misericórdia! Mil desculpas para você que chegou até aqui, e viu esse aloprado começar a querer me podar! Bom, mas deixemos isso de lado, não? E bem, obrigado para quem até aqui chegou, se sentires vontade, faça essa Coelha feliz, e me deixem comentários!
> 
> Até meu próximo surto!  
> beijos


End file.
